Kaleel (jinn)
Kaleel was a jinn, the children of Lady sun, Shilah, and Lord Moon, Kaleel. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman He was also called the Adversary Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera and the Nameless Not-God. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 177 First Age A jinn was born in the First Age, the Creation, and became the Champion of his brethren. He took the name of the Moon. The jinn created the Ashalan and humanity, who were called the Younger Races. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 128 Younger Races The jinn wished only to be revered, but the Younger Races refused to worship them, turning instead to pagan idolatry. Kaleel the Jinn Lord saw it as a mistake, and it should be undone. The Jinn Lord began to plot against his godly but infantly minded parents. Second Age The First Jinn War In the Second Age the Jinn were offered great power, and tutored in its use. But many of the Jinn were not benevolent beings. Seizing the free will their creators had blessed them with, several of the most powerful Jinn, including Kaleel, staged a coup against the gods. The Jinn Kaleel and his five brothers lashed out with their new strength, together toppling the Moon and casting him into an eternity of quiet slumber in the First Jinn War. The Kaleel's Legion invaded the night sky, dousing thousands of stars and capturing the rest in the Night of the Burning Sky. Together, the Jinn imprisoned the evening heavens. He knew the awesome secrets of the stars and how to destroy them. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera The Khayel Lord Moon had recognized the danger of their first creations and he allowed a single slip of Nothing to escape into the world, the Khayel, to be used as a weapon against the jinn if needed. When Lord Moon had witnessed his own imminent demise, he called upon his secret weapon, but it did not respond. It had been trapped within the Sayel Blade by Kaleel. The Khayel was young and unwise; once it was discovered by the Jinn lord, it was child's play to seduce it with lures of greater power and then overwhelm it with logic. Imprisoning Shilah With the dawn, Shilah arrived to behold their crimes, and was horrified by what her beloved creations had become. The Kaleel's Legion trapped the Sun within a prison built of their awful face. Cut off from all that she had envisioned, and thinking her cherished family dead or destroyed, she quickly fell into madness, loosing her own power. Within one cycle, Kaleel and his Legion had captured the world. Enslaving the World The jinn embarked on a campaign of terror, reducing their own creations to subjects or slaves, or consuming them. Ashalan and human were forced to work together for the first time in history against a common foe – their own progenitors. Weapons were conceived and forged to fight the new menace, but few were effective, and countless lives were lost. The Ashalan discovered the secret of sandsmithing, and constructed swords made of crysteel, which could cut through the insubstantial bodies of the Jinn like flesh. The Seal Eventually the Ashalan Lammassar, Katani, and others, stumbled upon a fabulous magic – a sigil made of light and smoke that formed a map of all known magic, which would be later known as the Hakhim's Seal. It offered a way to contact Shilah directly trespassing her prison's walls. The Day of Wrath Awakened from her lunacy, Shilah witnessed the Jinn through the veracity of the Seal, what had happened outside of her prison. In one climactic moment, the world dissolved around the Jinn, Ashalan, and humans. Those who thrived from magic and lived were forced out of Shilah's sight: the Ashalan fled into the earth, and the last thousand Jinn bound themselves into service with the humans or fled beyond the boundaries of the world. Hunted Down Kaleel and his brothers, saved by the power stolen from the slumbering Moon, were severely weakened during the Day of Wrath. They attempted to escape but were hunted down by those whom they had tried to enslave, their citadel grounded and buried beneath the sands. With precious little strength left, they fell into a long sleep. One brother, Israk, refused to accept that Kaleel was dead and ventured into the Blighted Realms to find him. Israk spent many centuries probing the far reaches of the Black Earth and the realms beyond the Black Stone for any sign of his brother had survived. He found little until the day he stopped looking. Israk ibn Kaleel (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Found Israk was met by the Ma'Ghul, the ambassador from Jigoku. The creature granted Israk the power to find his fallen brother and see beyond the Jinn Lord's phantom nobility. Israk helped his brother to do not falter. Ebon Stone Kaleel and his dark brethren were imprisoned in the Ebon Stone with the aid of the prophet Mekhem. From that day the Order of the Ebon Hand protected the Stone. Seeking Revenge Kaleel also allied with the Jackals before the Awakening. The Jackals This faction tried to take control of the Ebon Stone, commanded by their Dark God. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera After the Ebon Stone was destroyed, during the evenements known as the Awakening Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 248 Kaleel awaken from his slumber Lure of Kaleel (LBS - The Awakening Picture) and again commanded his Legion, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 He allied with the Sayel, a monster beyond time known to the Moto as the Lying Darkness - that had manipulated many of the events that led to the sorrows of the Last Age. Jackals The Jackals, the necromancer cult that worshipped the Dark God which was inside the Ebon Stone, allied with Kaleel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 247 He came to the Jackals' Hall of Souls and inhalated the souls within the Soul Jars stored there, increasing his powers. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 259 Kidnapping the first pure Ashalan child His brother Ajbar ibn Kaleel kidnapped the infant Ashalan Onaja, Ajbar ibn Kaleel (LBS - The Awakening flavor) the first pure birth in the Ashalan race in six centuries, the conduit that Ajbar and the Jinn of Infinite Eyes had intentionally created to give the Jinn Lord a way back into this realm. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 132 Gathriq took care of Dawuud, a Qabal sahir who was aiding the Ashalan. Gathriq (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Ajbar passed the infant to the Jinn of Infinite Eyes who transformed the kid in the vessel their Lord needed to return. Kaleel, sequestered within Onaja's small form, commanded his Legion. City of Bronze destroyed The City of Bronze was one of the first citadels to fall after the Awakening. Few survivors of the crash returned to Medinat al-Salaam to speak of the horrors that Kaleel had unleashed from the Black Earth and beyond, and those that did shared little hope for the rest. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera Sayel Blade The Jackal Monkey Man and the half-Soul Fatima reported that the Sayel Blade had been recovered by the Celestial Alliance. The sword was a nemuranai able to kill a jinn, as had happened with Gathriq. If it was found by the individual known as the Quest, a war would begin with her, which would harm the plans of Kaleel. The jinn ordered them to find it if they wanted to be spared the coming holocaust. He sent his brothers Ajbar and Akhad to bring another siblings, Israk, home. The Khayel Israk was taken and imprisoned in a cube of crystal at Kaleel's citadel. There he saw that Ma'Ghul had bargained an alliance between Kaleel and the Khayel. He was horrified of his brother alliance with the Khayel, believing it was a mistake. He knew that once the Khayel was free, none of them could stop the Shadows, which would consume everything, unraveling creation. Kaleel retorted, the Shadow could not survive in the Burning Sand under Shila's Wrath. Kaleel believed that together they could renew the world in their image, start again without the Younger Races, erasing them from history. To return the Nothing, he needed the Sayel Blade. Fighting Kaleel sent his legion and citadel against the Alliance one. During the counterattack Pashal entered Kaleel's chamber through a Crossroads portal, killing several jinn and releasing Israk. He opened a portal that linked the Quest citadel with that of Kaleel, using the ancient Hakhim's Seal. Destruction The Quest arrived to take possession of the Sayel. The Sayel devoured Kaleel and his armies, but at great cost. After unmaking the Jinn, the Sayel threatened to spiral out of control, until Israk managed to funnel the Quest and everything they touched into the sky, where beings greater than those of the mortal world could hope to oppose it. Category:Jinn Members